Twin Rangers
by JazmineThePikachu
Summary: Hikari and Yoru two twins who look and act nothing alike. Dreams of being a ranger is what Hikari has, while her brother just has always wanted her safe, but at what cost would he go to? Some romance between OC ranger and actual Pokemon rangers from games. rated T for language as always and the shortness is because I got lazy XP


**The prologue! I love the Ranger game! They have sentimental value…**

**Kyo: Was it your first game?**

**Me: Kid all good-just do you, but soon you'll see she don't know goody two shoes~**

**Kyo: Does that mean no O.o?**

**Me: You got style! (got style!) You got grace! (got grace!) But kid, ya try so hard she just laughs in your face~**

**Kyo: *Sighs* I'll do the disclaimer. Jazmine owns Hikari and Yoru no other OC or real Pokemon ranger from the game or anime nor does she own the song Good guys finish last by Cobra Starship.**

**Me: You're a nice guy, but that just won't do she wanna bad boy! Bad boy! All we want is bad boys~!**

I was only 7…They died, I hate charmanders, I hate Kanto! I hate it all! It all started at 6'o'clock I was taking a peaceful nap when the smell of smoke hit the air. I got up groggily and rubbed my eyes. I could hear running with my great hearing.

"Hikari-chan! The house is on fire!" My twin brother Yoru had yelled. My eyes immediately shot open. He hastily dragged me out of bed. All I was carrying was my little shinx doll.

"We have to *cough* get out of here!" He was starting to cough alerting me he had breathed in some smoke. We kept running from the top stairs to the bottom floor. All I saw was red, some gray and it wasn't pretty. The route Yoru lead me down seemed to have no fire, he was always good at that kinda of thing. That's when it hit me.

"Yoru! What about Mama and Papa?" I stopped right near the door to the outside. He looked at me his glasses covered in smoke a bit making it hard for him to see me. His breathing was uneven. "Hikari…We *pant* just need to worry…about ourselves…" He could barely stand without holding himself up. I nodded Mama and Papa were grown up we could only hope they were ok. There I was. Standing outside with my brother. I could see Mama and Papa near the door! I smiled reaching out at them. That's when the wood fell in front of the door…they were trapped. I could see Mama with her blonde curly hair she looked at me in the eyes.

"I never loved either of you…" With that Papa nodded and they looked up only to see a pillar fall on them, ending their lives. I cried the tears flew out without warning.

"That couldn't be what Mama said…could it?" I asked my twin brother. He just looked away from my gaze. The tears still running out like rain from the sky.

"Well…guess we just have to live on the streets now." I stopped the tears with force, just for a minute.

"Why not a orphanage?" I asked him. He glared.

"I don't trust places like that, we'll make it I promise!" He shook me a bit, "Wolf! Come boy!" His poochyena came out from the bushes. Yoru found him outside one day, but Mama called him a filthy creature and wouldn't let Yoru keep him, So Yoru kept him secretly. I loved Wolf, though I wish I could have a shinx. We walked growing up on the streets together, the pain, the hard times, the fun, the near death experiences it was all a rush.

**Years later**

I stretched as the wind blew through my blonde hair. My name is Hikari Hanachi. I've lived on the streets for 9 years with my twin brother Yoru. We look and act nothing alike. I have a shinx, I hate Kanto my home region, it killed my parents. My little shinx Kara jumped into my arms and licked my nose. I giggled lightly as a hand gently touched my shoulder.

"Hikari...Are you ready?" My dark brown haired brother asked. I smiled, my brown eyes sparkling.

"Being a ranger is my dream! We can make it together!" With that said we walked to the ranger school of Fiore a far away region we fled to after the death of Mama and Papa. I can't wait to graduate and become a top ranger someday!

**This is only part 1 of the prologue part 2 will be up tomorrow I'm having a sugar crash that's why I'm not continuing the prologue…Zzzzz**

**Kyo: O-O You should take a nap…**

**Me: No….I had some candy so I'm good….who lit Gold on fire?**

**Kyo -_- uh huh…anyways Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


End file.
